Miranda's back! Please R&R
by ice-maiden02
Summary: The story is set in Lizzie's house after Lizzie has come back from the trip and after Lizzie's awkward kiss with Gordo. Miranda drops by after visiting her relatives' house, after not seeing Lizzie for weeks.
1. Chapter 1

NB – this story is written in the FIRST PERSON, through the eyes of Lizzie.

Doorbell rings

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mutter irritably. Seriously, I have NOT been having a good day. I've been really moody. For the last few weeks everything seems to be going wrong. I mean, the whole thing in Rome truly was an experience, but a 14 year old girl can only take so much. The performance really was amazing; but things have NOT been looking up for me and Gordo. He hasn't spoken to me since our awkward kiss…and I'm finding that I'm beginning to like him even more. I wish he would just talk to me.

I open the door and guess who I see?

"Miranda!" I squeal. "Wow, it's GREAT to see you!"

I haven't been this happy in WEEKS!

We give each other a big hug. "I've missed you so much." says Miranda.

"Me too!" I laugh. "And oh my gosh, you won't believe how much I've got to tell you…Come on, let's sit on the sofa…"

But just then, Mom interrupts.

"Hey, Miranda!" she smiles, "How was your trip?"

"Oh…great, Mrs McGuire…I had a lot of fun."

"Well that's good to know – "

"Mom!" I hiss, "Please! I haven't seen Miranda in weeks!"

"Sorry honey," says Mom, and whisks off yelling, "Matt! Get down here right now – look at the mess you've made in the kitchen!"

I shake my head, laughing.

"Anyway, yeah, like I was saying…OH MY GOD you heard about the whole Isabella thing right…and me performing?"

"Yeah I've been dying to talk to you about that!" exclaims Miranda, "It was on the news – and I was like 'That's Lizzie!'"

"I know, I know, it really was weird. But I mean, that's all sorted out now. The main thing I want to talk about you is…Gordo.

I take a deep breath. I really don't know how to explain this to Miranda.

"Gordo?" she frowns, "What…about him? Oh right, you wanna call him over? Yeah it is kinda weird us being here without him, plus, I haven't seen him in so long – "

"No, no!" I interrupt, "No…it's…I want to talk _about _him."

We pause awkwardly. "Um…okay," says Miranda slowly, "but…what's there to talk about? He's okay right – he's not in hospital or anything?"

"No, nothing like that," I say, forcing a laugh, "It's…just…everyone's been saying that he's had a crush on me for such a long time…"

"Really?" says Miranda, not letting me finish, "I've never noticed."

I stop talking and hesitate. Surely she knows where this conversation is going…so why is she acting all clammed up?

"Um…well maybe you haven't because you're our best friend. I mean, everyone else has. And…while you were away we got sort of…close. We had moments, and I really began to feel attracted to him, like he was to me."

"Attracted to _Gordo?_" exclaims Miranda.

"Yeah…" I say, feeling hurt. Why is she being so mean? She hasn't seen me for weeks – and the least I expected from her was to be supportive. I thought she'd be the happiest one about this. "I really like him Miranda. And he likes me. Maybe you're acting disgusted because we're best friends…and you think our friendship might change. But that's never going to happen."

Miranda doesn't say anything, and sports an expressionless face.

"And in Rome…we kind of, kissed…."

"YOU WHAT!" Miranda loses her expressionless face.

"But since then," I continue, acting as if I haven't heard her, "I haven't really spoken to him – and I was thinking…maybe…you could talk to him since you're our best friend. I really like him Miranda and I think this is meant to be. So…would you, please?"

I really hope she agrees to. Seriously, she is NOT giving me the reaction I thought she'd give me. In fact, she's acting really strange about this and I have no idea why.

For a few seconds there is silence, until Miranda says sharply, "Forget it."

She gets up, walks straight to the front door and slams it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm so glad it's still the summer vacation for another few weeks – I wouldn't be able to face going to school and seeing Miranda. Seriously, she was SO mean! And unsurprisingly, she hasn't called me, whereas before, she used to nearly every day. It's been a few days now since she dropped by. I thought about stopping by at her house, but I really don't see why _I _should apologise – I mean, she was the one who was so rude! Yeah, I guess that is slightly immature. But oh yeah – I forgot to mention – even if I DID want to go, I wouldn't be able to since I'm GROUNDED! Yeah, my parents grounded me because of the whole Rome thing. Even though I was technically a star for a few moments of my life. But that's not what's bothering me the most. Neither of my best friends are talking to me, and I really don't know what I've done wrong. I've been stuck at home for the past few days – unless you count hanging out with my parents (which includes doing boring stuff.) And Matt – don't even get me started on him. He's started calling me 'Lonely Lizzie' saying I have no friends! Oh wait, here he comes now…

"Lonely Lizzie is all alone again," he says mockingly.

"Matt, get lost," I snap.

"Leave your sister alone please, Matt," says the familiar voice of Dad, "You okay honey?" he says, looking towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. Just going to my room – I've got quite a lot to do." I lie miserably, while walking up the stairs towards my room.

Just then I heard the bell ring.

"Lizzie, Miranda's here!" Dad yells.

Uh-oh. I really can't face another confrontation with her.

"Okay I'm coming downstairs," I say reluctantly.

I take my time down the stairs, and see that Miranda's sitting on our sofa, looking like her normal self.

"Miranda," I say in a normal tone, as if nothing had happened, "Hi."

"Hey…Lizzie," says Miranda, getting up, "I…uh…want to apologise for the way I acted a few days ago. I'm really sorry, and I have been feeling really sorry for the last few days…I just didn't have the courage to tell you…"

"Oh!" I'm quite surprised actually. I wasn't expecting an apology – I didn't even know what I was expecting to be honest. "Well…sit down…I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," smiles Miranda gratefully. "It's just…"

But just then the bell rang again.  
"LIZZIE! GORDO'S HERE!" exclaims Matt.

"_Gordo?_" I exclaim. Oh my God, seriously, right now has been the first time ever that I wish Gordo WASN'T here. I mean, it was him we were going to talk about!  
But sure enough, he walks over to me and Miranda and gives us a sheepish grin. He looks so cute when he does that! Okay, reality check – I'm forcing myself to stay calm.

"Hey Lizzie…Miranda…" he says. "I guess you're both probably mad at me…"

"Well you guessed right!" says Miranda in a – somewhat – _playful _tone. She gets up and hits him with the sofa cushion.

"Hey!" exclaims Gordo. "Let me explain…"  
"Miranda!" I shout, feeling angry at her – but…why am I feeling angry…normally I'd be laughing. "Stop it!"

There was silence for a second. "Okay…_sorry_," mutters Miranda.

"I haven't been around the last few days because of a family friend's wedding…he lives about two hours away." says Gordo.

"Well you could have told me!" I shout, "I thought…maybe…what happened in Italy…"

"Huh?" says Gordo, "Oh!" He looks embarrassed. "Lizzie, that was nothing. We're best friends. And that's how I took it. Don't worry, I'm fine about that – I felt nothing." He starts laughing nervously.

How can he SAY that! He felt NOTHING?

"Well…yes, of course," I say, forcing a smile. "I just thought…"

"You don't have to think about that, McGuire," says Gordo. His eyebrows suddenly rise. "Hey…now that Miranda's back and everything, and we've got our Three Musketeers thing going again, why don't we go to The Digital Bean? It's been a while."

"That sounds great!" squeals Miranda, "I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Yeah me too," says Gordo, "Come on Lizzie."

Oh NO. I'm grounded!

"I…can't," I mumble, "I'm…grounded, remember?"

"Oh!" says Gordo. He looks stumped.

"Yeah, so, we'll drop by later," says Miranda. "Gordo, you and me can go – it'll be fun." She gives him a playful nudge.

I am practically raging with jealousy. I can't BELIEVE her! She is going to leave me and go with Gordo? After she kind of already knows that I like him?

Gordo smiles at her, "Sounds great. See you later Lizzie."

_**Hey…do you like the story so far? Please send me your comments to let me know if I should update. This is my first fanfic…although I am planning on writing some more soon! Love from ME xxxxxx (icemaiden02)**_


End file.
